Value Your Friendship
by cmonteiths
Summary: Miley and Selena value each others friendships, my first and last fic about real people.


**OK I wrote this fic because I am sick of people writing stories about Miley and Selena hating each other so I am wrote this 'fluffy' Miley and Selena friendship and warning is the first and last story I will be writing using real people. **

DSM*DSM*DSM*

Miley's POV

I ran off the stage after performing 'Party In the USA' still feeling the rush of the crowd cheering and that feeling you get when you are up on stage. I was so quick to get back to my dressing room that I didn't notice someone standing up against the wall across my dressing room.

"Good performance Miley." It was Selena, things used to be super awkward and bad between us but those times have passed we're cool now.

"Thanks Selena." I ran and gave her a hug, she hugged me back. "Congratulations on winning, whichever awards you won." My face squished as I tried to remember what awards she had won but I just didn't remember.

"Thanks, right back at you." We hugged again, I was feeling very huggy today.

"AWWW" We heard a voice from down the hall and turned to see Demi with the JoBros behind her looking at us. "Guys isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen." She was using her 'Sonny' voice and I looked a Selena and she had the same look on her face, we were kinda scared.

"Shut up Demi." Selena said, but she wasn't serious because she ran up and gave Demi a huge hug.

"Hey MIley nice performance." I looked up to see which Jonas was talking to me it was Joe.

"Thanks Joe." I gave him a hug. Then kinda without thinking I gave Kevin a quick hug and then Nick but my hug with Nick took more time then I meant it to. After Nick and I let go I noticed Selena looking at me with a suspitious look on her face. I shrugged and looked to see if anyone else had noticed my hug with Nick but Demi was too busy talking to Joe and Kevin had disappeared.

"Hey can you two please stop flirting I would like to give Joe a hug." Selena had guts for saying that and Demi gave her the death glare but I don't think Selena noticed because she just gave Joe a big hug, I giggled at her.

"Hey guys where did Kevin go?" I asked gesturing to the now group of 5 that should have been 6.

"I don't know probably back to his dressing room." Joe said because Selena was giving Nick a quick hug then they did their handshake that they made up the day we shot the 'Send IT On' video. I laughed at the memory of then doing it what felt like a million times to get it right. They still messed up.

"To the JoBros dressing room." Demi said raising her hand up to the sky like she was starting a riot. We all laughed but raised our arms and followed Joe to the boys dressing room.

When we got there Kevin wasn't there but Selena, Demi and I noticed that the boys sure had made themselves at home, it was a pigsty.

"You guys do know that you have to pick up all this stuff at the end of the night right?" Demi asked eyeing Joe and Nick who were sifting through one of the piles.

"We know." Joe looked over at Demi and winked at her. She blushed. Selena and I noticed and looked at each other.

"Nick, Joe there you are they need you backstage pronto." The stage manager came running into the room nearly knocked Selena over but I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. She mouth 'thank you' and smiled. I smiled back.

"Well we should get going, you guys can hang out here if you want to." Nick said to us.

"Cool thanks Nick." Selena said. She held out her hand and tried to get Nick to do the handshake but instead he said,

"Selena I don't have time for this, I have to get going." Nick laughed as he said this. Selena pouted but not because Nick was being mean she was just being dramatic. "Bye Ladies." He winked at someone. We all looked at each other trying to figure out which one.

"He was probably winking at you Selena, I mean he was just talking to you." I said.

"You sure because I think he was winking at you Miley." Selena poked me and I giggled. "Because he likes you." She looked at Demi for backup but Demi wasn't really Paying attention. "Demi, you who Demi," Selena kicked Demi's foot trying to get her attention but it didn't work.

"Demi, Demi, hello anybody in there?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She blinked that was all I got out of her. Selena looked at me, her face wide in a smile, she had an idea.

"Hey Demi stop daydreaming about Joe." At that Demi snapped back to reality and slapped Selena lightly on the thigh. Selena started tickling Demi, laughing. Demi by now was also laughing and pushed Selena on the couch, where she was sitting earlier. Demi was now also using the method of tickling, Selena was laughing so hard she could barely breath. I laughed at them, pointing.

"Miley help me." Selena said, "please I beg of you." I help her out of pity.

"Fine." I grabbed Demi and started tickling her to get her off Selena but then I turned and started tickling Selena, she had good reflexes and started tickling me back. We were now all laughing so hard we didn't notice the boys come back into the room.

"Hey guys." Joe said looking at us eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?"

"Having a tickling war, wanna join?" Demi asked. "or are you too chicken?" She started making chicken noises and she sounded like she had in the second episode of 'Sonny With A Chance.'

"Oh I think we can handle it. Right guys?" Joe turned to look at his brothers. Kevin nodded but Nick looked at his brother.

"Really Joe, a tickling war,that sound so girly." Demi gasped and Selena held her mouth open in shock. "No offense."

"Oh Nick I think you just made a huge mistake." Selena went and stood behind him. She jerked her head towards Joe and Demi nodded. Now I got it, Selena was gonna get Nick Demi had Joe and I had Kevin, I nodded.

"Selena huh what are you doing." Nick asked a scared look on his face. His brother's faces matched his. Selena held up her fingers and counted back from 5. On 1 Selena tickled Nick on his sides, he turned around in shock jumping away from Selena but she was faster than him. Demi tickled Joe in the stomach but unlike Nick he was expecting it and got Demi right back. I decided to jump on Kevin's back and I didn't tickle him but he did shake me around trying to get me off. I locked my legs around his waist and refused to let go.

"Ok ok Selena I give up." Selena was on top of Nick on the floor tickling him all over. They did make a cute couple, I decided that after the show I would tell Selena that she could date Nick if she wanted to. Demi and Joe were doing more laughing then tickling, boy were they oblivious to the fact that they are practically in love with each other. I shook my head. Selena looked up at me and shook her head in agreement. "Selena Selena stop it." Nick was laughing so hard you could barely hear him.

"Fine." Selena stood up and held her hands up in defeat. Nick stood up and brushed dirt off his pants.

"Thank you." Nick looked at Selena and smiled. I realized that Kevin was still trying to shake me off him, I unlocked my legs and slid off his back and went to stand next to Selena, she high fived me. Kevin went and stood next to Nick.

"Demi, Joe game over." Selena said and tried to get their attention, but they didn't notice. Nick looked at us and nodded his head in a way that showed he had a plan. Selena Kevin and I nodded too even though we didn't know why.

"If you two love birds are done, the shows almost over we have to get backstage to perform." Nick put his hand on Joe's shoulder and tugged.

"Alright." He winked at Demi she blushed. Kevin followed his brothers out of the room but he gave us a wave first. We waved back.

"That was fun." Selena sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Agreed." Demi said giggled and plopped down next to Selena.

"Look, Selena I need to talk to you." It was now or never.

"What is it Miley." She looked concerned. "Did I do something wrong, because if I did I am so sorry."

"No don't worry Selena." I giggled. "I just wanted you to know I give you permission to date Nick if you want to." She gasped.

"Miley thank you but I don't think he likes me." She gave me a hug.

"What do you me?" I asked once she let go. She shrugged. "Selena I have seen the way he looks at you." She smiled.

"I just don't think he likes me. OK?"

"Whatever. Be in denial, but I know people and I know he likes you." I looked at Demi for backup and she nodded smiled.

"But.." Selena tried to argue.

"Selena listen is it so weird for someone to still like his ex?" Demi asked.

"No I guess not, but listen I still don't feel right I mean I think he likes you Miley I mean think about what happened in the hallway. You guys hugged and it was a long hug." Selena raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh Selena but I don't like him like that." I really didn't I just thought it was kinda awkward hugging him.

"Thanks guys." Selena pulled me and Demi in for a double hug. "But if I have to admit to liking Nick then Demi has to admit to liking Joe." Selena and I looked at her.

"W-W-What I do not like Joe, what are you talking about." The stuttering at the beginning gave it away. "Ok fine I like him, but I don't think he likes me back."

"Whatever you say Demi." Selena looked and me and winked. I knew what she meant we were going to play matchmaker.

"Guys lets go back stage to congratulate the guys." I said.

"Alright." Demi agreed.

"Sure." Selena said smiling. We starting walking towards the door but Selena stopped me. "Miley wait a second." I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. Demi kept going. "Miley are you sure you are ok with me and Nick because I value your friendship more than some guy."

"Yes I'm ok with it, Selena when the right guy comes sometimes you have to take risks and fight for what you want." She hugged me.

"One question, why did you hug him longer then Kevin?"

"Probably because I saw Kevin yesterday and I haven't seen Nick since the 'Send It On' video shoot." This was true I had run into Kevin while walking around LA yesterday.

"Oh that makes since." Selena smiled at me.

"Besides Selena I have a very cute costar waiting for me back in Savannah." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Guys come on the boys are almost done." Demi shouted from down the hall."

"Ya Ya were coming, chill out." Selena said. Demi sighed.

"Come on Selena let's go, you can ask Nick out." I said linking my arm with hers.

"I am right behind you." Then we skipped down the hall to meet up with Demi we got there just in time to hear the Joe sing the last note. I looked and Selena and smiled but she was looking a Nick and screaming and clapping and Demi was doing the same with Joe. I just smiled at the brothers and gave them a thumbs up. They all gave me a thumbs up back. Demi and Selena both looked at me and smiled and pulled me in for a hug. Tonight turned alright to be a good night.

DSM*DSM*DSM*

**So that oneshot turned out to be longer then I thought and it is more of a Miley/Selena/Demi friendship fic with a splash of the Jonas Brothers but whatever. Also DSM stands for Demi Selena Miley for those of you wondering. I guess also this fic had some romance, inplied Niley Jemi and Nelena. I really didn't mean to do that it just kinda happened. **

**Please R&R!! **

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing owned by anyone else (if that makes since)**

**Ps I should be uploading the next chapters of my stories 'Better Than Connect 3,' 'I Like You, who?' 'Hope Lost, Love Found' and the first chapter of 'So In Love With Two' by tomorrow so keep an eye out for them. **


End file.
